Be brave (Get Ready to Fight)
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: "When Carmilla's little brother goes missing she finds herself thrown into an adventure unlike any other." Written for anamatics for the Creampuff Secret Santa! I had a great deal of fun writing this and it is going to be a multichapter fic so there's some more info in the A/N. Title taken from Battle Cry - Stand Up Hollstein, LaFerry and Zeta Society endgame.


**A/N: **Written for Ellen (anamatics) as part of the Creampuff Secret Santa. I'll also be posting the little ficlets that I've been sending to her all month, if you're interested. Beta'd by the ever magnificent Jordan (perrstein) so thank you to them. This Pokemon/Carmilla crossover is going to be my first multichapter fic following Carmilla's adventures within the Pokemon world with a Hollstein, LaFerry and Zeta Society endgame. Jordan has helped me figure out which Pokemon each Carmilla character has and has also helped me flesh out the plot a great deal so they're basically the reason that you're getting this. I hope you enjoy my silly little fic!

Also: Happy Holidays, Ellen! It's been a joy to be your Secret Santa this December. Big shout out to Slay (carmilla-feels-HQ) for setting this up :D

Title song is from Pokemon Battle Cry - Stand Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla nor do I own Pokemon. I'm just mashing them together for my own enjoyment.

* * *

><p>It was a relatively warm evening in Kanto when Carmilla was strolling back to her home on Route 16 with a basket of berries strapped securely into her backpack. Carmilla had been in the middle of making some of her patented herbal remedies when she'd realised that her supply of Oran berries were running low, so after making sure her little brother was safely parked in front of the television she made the walk through forest and tall grass to the Berry Orchard she was permitted to tend to. She was in a particularly good mood since her mother was out of town, and her Liechi berry trees had <em>finally<em> borne fruit. She whistled as she walked, confident that the local wild Pokemon wouldn't bother her during her trek, since they were mostly familiar with her and her healing capabilities. Carmilla wanted to start up her own business selling herbal remedies for Pokemon, despite her mother's wishes for her to become the region's Champion. Her little brother was definitely more suited to fulfill that dream; he'd already caught a Poochyena at 10 years old and was mother's little _golden boy_. She couldn't help the grimace that twisted her face.

"_What I'm saying is that you should be striving to follow in your Grandfather Giovanni's footsteps, Carmilla. Like Will does. Enough of this setting up a healing business nonsense, it's time to become a trainer. Even William has made his first catch" Her mother told her exasperatedly as she polished a Pokeball until it shone in the light coming from the fire and held it up to the Chinchou on her shoulder to make sure that she hadn't missed a spot. Carmilla sat in front of the fire to take advantage of it's light whilst mashing up a blend of Oran, Sitrus and Lum berries into a smooth paste. _

"_Yes, Mother," She nervously curled into herself, for what was not the first nor the last time, in distress over that particular topic. Her mother's Mightyena was growling softly in the corner, and she gently called to him. _

"_Come here, Mightyena, there's a good boy" He bristles at her voice and his growls grew in volume, causing Carmilla to feel tendrils of fear and shiver, but with a snap of her mother's long fingers, Mightyena soon slunk over to Carmilla and begrudginly rested his head in her lap. She stroked his large head softly, wincing at the Pokemon's warning growls, before cleaning the rather large gash on his snout. She clamped her left hand around his jaw so that he can't bite at her fingers and used her right hand to spread the blue paste into his wound. He whined, but stayed still as she dressed the wound even as his whining grew in volume until they were pained yelps due to the burning sensation from the paste._

Carmilla was startled out of her memory and abruptly stopped moving at the sound of distressed cries. She ran through the tall grass towards the cacophony of wails and cawing noises to find a Spearow bullying a borderline emaciated Vulpix whose paw was encased in a poacher's Teddiursa trap. Carmilla found herself filled with rage over her find, her thoughts bouncing all over the place to process what she had found

"_What are poachers doing in this part of the world?" _was the thought that was burning itself into her mind. Poaching had been made illegal in Kanto back when Team Rocket had been disbanded because of "_some punk ass kid"_ as Grandfather Giovanni liked to put it after his evening drink. Carmilla ignored the twinges of fear in her heart as she shooed the Spearow away, throwing some food pellets down for it to munch on as she crouched down near the Vulpix with her hands outstretched.

"Hey cutie" She crooked the side of her mouth up into a small smile to distract it as she assessed the damage that the Teddiursa Trap had done to the tiny things paw, forcing herself not to flinch back as the young Pokemon breathed a weak flame onto the metal biting into it's foot.

"Calm down, I'm gonna get you outta here" She chastised it, actually flinching as it blew tiny flames at her, slightly singing the tips of her fingers. She clenched her jaw and looked for a way to prise the jaws of the horrific trap apart, soon seeing that if she put her weight on the springs it should open up. She swallowed nervously before she placing her backpack down and braced herself with a foot on each spring and pressed down with her whole body weight. With a wince inducing grating sound, the trap opened and she was able to carefully lean down and pick up the small, injured Pokemon. She moved a nearby rock to trigger the deadly contraption into snapping shut again, pulling her jacket off and wrapping the bleeding Pokemon up before throwing her backpack on and jogging the distance back to her home. When Carmilla got to the manor, she bustled quickly through the already open door.

"Damn it, Will, close the damn door behind you when you go out to play with your Poochyena. Little termite." Carmilla grumbled when she realised that her brother had left the house unlocked again. A small yelp from the Vulpix in her arms soon distracted her from her brother's misgivings, however, and she quickly began tending to the it. She placed the young Pokemon onto the Kitchen table and grabbed a bottle of Sitrus berry powder, pouring out two measurements into a bowl and adding enough water to turn it into a thick paste before cleaning the Vulpix's wound and heavily coating it in the paste. After she bandaged it's paw and coaxed it to eat the rest of the paste she brushed her fingers through the fur behind it's tiny ears and watched it munch away at the berry concoction. The property of the Sitrus would probably begin working soon, so Carmilla leant forward and rested her chin on her crossed arms to keep watch on the Pokemon.

_Just in case_, she reasoned with herself.

She wondered, for a while, what a Vulpix was doing on route 16 anyway but as it jumped and scorched the table top after the shrilling cry of a Swellow startled it, she assumed it had been abandoned by a trainer. Taking in it's single white tail she assumed that it was low level, maybe even freshly hatched from her guess, but she'd have to stop off at the Celadon city Pokemon Center tomorrow to be sure. She grimaced; she hated Pokemon Centers. At some point during her musings she must have nodded off, because when she woke up it was almost dark outside and her neck creaked from the awkward position of resting on her arms while sitting at the table. The young Pokemon was up and about, merely limping on it's bandaged foot and pawing at her fingers which she wiggled playfully.

"Hey, buttercup, look at you. Looking better already, I see" She smiled and the Pokemon yapped happily at the nickname.

"Buttercup, you like that hmm? Well, Buttercup, lets set you up a bed and then I have to go look for my useless brother" She grinned, scratching behind the little Pokemon's ear affectionately before placing it on the pillow in her bedroom.

"Stay" She told it, smiling softly when it did as she asked. She then gathered a flashlight and a coat as she left the house with the sound of the door clicking shut, and went in search of her little brother. Initially, she wasn't that worried since Will had many different hiding spots around Route 16. However, when she'd exhausted the list of his play areas and had even hiked into Celadon to check the Game Corner, she knew something was amiss. By that time, however, it was truly night time and she needed to get back to check on the Vulpix.

"Please don't let it have burned the house down" She whispered as she rushed back towards Route 16. When she got back the house was, thankfully, still intact and the Vulpix was happily bouncing around on her bed. She sighed in relief and sat down, letting herself watch the Pokemon play for a moment before intense worry for her brother set in. She gnawed on her lip anxiously, with only a lone thought looping through her mind as she felt her stomach churn with fear.

_Mother was going to kill her_.

* * *

><p>I'll get writing Chapter 2 once I've slept off this hangover, so let me know with a review if you like it!<p>

_-Raven-_


End file.
